Day dreamer
by bipper
Summary: After his encounter with the dream demon Bill Cipher and the Mystery shack being rebuilt from Gideon's rise to power, Dipper has been hallucinating with a striking side of fear, and he thinks he knows exactly who's doing it to him. (WARNING: Bipper fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Day Dreamer**

**Chapter 1**

_I'll be watching._ The words echo throughout Dipper's mind. _He's watching him? But where when and how?_ Dipper thought. It just all made him uncomfortable. After the whole ordeal with Gideon trying to destroy him and the shop made Dipper push a little over the edge. Trying to relax in the newly built rust bucket has become a daily challenge for Dipper, unlike Mabel who has already got hot glue, sparkles, sewing needles, dirty sweatshirts and pig food on the floor. It indeed made it feel more at home but something was off

Dipper is laid out on his bed the journal set out across his face, letting out a long groan he sits up the book dropping down into his lap. Mabel is nowhere to be seen. _Good,_ he thinks, wanting some alone time to at least collect his thoughts. After what seems like hours they never really did "collect-" his thoughts instead festered in his mind, fueling his madness to keep looking over the book trying to find more information on Bill Cipher and what he really wanted.

Dipper already knew that Gideon had pulled him into doing his dirty work, but why was the demon so eager to work with Gideon in the first place? This troubled Dipper greatly as he continues to flip through the pages of his journal, nearly tearing a page out because of how angry he is. Another long groan escapes his mouth. Dipper flips shut the journal, and as soon as he did Mabel pushed open the door wearing another one of her crazy sweaters-this time it had a plain flower on it that was, well, bedazzled. The light reflected off of it, sparkling straight into his eyes. Mabel smiled while Dipper scowled.

"Is-that-all necessary, or can I make you wear a different sweatshirt?"

"Oh, come on Dipper, Soos helped me make it, don't cha like it?"

"Besides it being overly sparkly...I'll admit it looks nice on you."

"Thank you!" she flops down on her own bed, poofing up the sheets around her from the great drop from bottom to bed.

Waddles crawls out from under the blankets and squeals at her. Mabel perks up. "Waddles! I've been looking for you….before I bedazzled my sweatshirt."

Dipper blinks and points a bit at Waddles, "I never saw him walk in here or out of here...should I be concerned for my well being _or_ Waddles?"

Mabel grabbed onto the pigs stubbly legs, moving them up and down making an action movement. "Its because hes a ninja!" She makes a first pump in Dipper's direction. "Oh no! Waddles, not the invisible attack of the tiger! It's too powerful for such a small boy!" Mabel ushered out in a deep voice Waddles just oinking every so often. Dipper smiles and plays along. Seeing his sister's happiness always seems to cheer him up, and the thought of Bill seemed to slip out of his mind.

Dipper clutched onto his heart and sticks out his tongue. "Nooooo, I'm too young to die!" He flops back in bed, making a dramatic gag and death noise. Mabel started to giggle and soon Dipper is also. Forgetting what he was thinking about in the first place he focused on Mabel and the shop for the rest of the day.

The day seemed to wash away, the sun setting along the pine trees and Grunkle Stan kicking out the last of his customers. Dipper sat at the front desk with Wendy. He makes small talk with her until she leaves, and Dipper lays his head on the desk looking at the wall. Stan walks by and stops looking at him.

"Hey kid, it's movie night. No Soos this time, so we aren't stuck with soap operas for the whole night (even if I like them). Last time I found Soos the next day still in the living room didn't get an eye of sleep. Remember that?" Dipper nods absent mindlessly as the wall started to shift around in quirky ways that it shouldn't have, and suddenly an eye appears and opened on the wall it staring straight at him.

Dipper's eyes widen and struggles to pull his head up but it feels like he's trapped in sleep paralysis. A hand waved in front of his face, as he does the illusion fades away. "Dipper, hey, I'm talk'n to you." Dipper shoots up from his trance, getting a bit light head'ed.

"Soos sleeping with soap?" Those were the only words that Dipper could remember, after saying it he became slightly embarrassed pulling down his hat a bit.

Stan Pines lets out a laugh, one of his deep old man laughs. He slaps a hand onto Dipper's back "Kid, you amuse me. Now let's go watch the movie." Grunkle Stan coaxes Dipper to walk with him, Dipper's mind however isn't with him, it was back thinking on the wall and why it felt so real. He looked back a bit to see just a slight shadow disappear into the wood framing of the old shack. This would stay with Dipper's thoughts for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Was it real?

Chapter 2

"_**Was it real?"**_

Dipper slipped into his normal sleep wear, unlike Mabel who seemed to have an outfit for every day of the whole summer, almost like she had an endless wardrobe. Waddles curled up next to her as she scooted into bed, nesting herself between the sheets and mattress.

"Are you going to sleep at all tonight Dipper, or are you doing to look at that stupid book?" she huffed looking over at her brother whose head was stuck almost inside of the book.

"Of course I won't! I don't know why you even think that I will!" Dipper closed his journal, sending out a clap of dust into his face. He responded with a cough and a wave of his hand to settle the air away from his face.

"Alright, I believe you, but I swear if I see you up one more time Dipper Pines!" Mabel pointed a finger at him squinting her eyes.

"Mabel, look, see?" Dipper scooted into his own bed and stiffly rolled onto his side. "I'm going to sleep okay? Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

Mabel perks up and rests back into her bed kissing Waddles forehead then closing her eyes leaving Dipper to shut off the light. "Good night then everybody." There is a large crash from down stairs

"This is the worst night ever!" Stan cried out from down stairs, giving some credence to Mabel's earlier statement.

"He's fine." Mabel whispered before falling asleep instantly.

Dipper, however, was tossing and turning making fake snoring noises.

After a bit he finally heard the sweet relief of his sisters snoring, indicating that she was in deep sleep at last. Once he heard it, the covers were already off him and his journal in his hands.

Dipper quietly grabbed his hat slipping it on top of his fake bedhead walking over to their bedroom door, letting it creak open slowly before he walked down stairs into the dark living room. He turned on the junky side table lamp and sat in Grunkle Stan's arm chair.

Dipper flipped open the tattered journal, looking around the pages for anything on a monster that could make illusion's to mess with it's prey. The book came up short of Dippers questions only giving slight hints towards monsters that could scare someone into hallucinations but nothing about actually modding a persons sense of mind and vision. Unless it was the summer heat that could have been showing through the window but Dipper didn't feel a lick of sweat on his body at the time nor did he feel dizzy, the window was indeed behind the counter but it was slighted to the right slightly if facing the counter. There was the other window over the door but the sun was only setting so the light was dim along the floor, the light only hitting his ankle. That brought up another point to wreck the theory of him getting overheated, if it was evening that's when the sun is less harsh and the air slowly cooling down. Plus Dipper always drinks at least 2 bottles of water each day to keep from sweating and indeed overheating. Dipper thought about this for sometime, then it struck him. Bill Cipher. Dipper quickly jumps out the seat pacing back and forth placing a finger on his chin pondering on the thought.

"_Why would he be doing this to me now when i defeated him fair and square, surely he knows i can do it again, AND if he is causing these day dreams i can fight them off, (even if i only had one so far)"_ Dipper made up his mind, the next time he sees Bill he's going full out. He will dream so hard it will blast Bill out of existence!

In the moment of sure willpower the TV flickered. Dipper stopped dead in his tracks looking at the tv, it flickered again. Dipper turned and leaned down towards the screen his finger still on his chin. "What the?" Suddenly a pair of black skinny hands smashed out the screen grabbing the sides of dippers face, the screen moved to the side for the arms to spout out of it. Dippers plan slowly fell apart the fear gripped him tightly , literally. It felt way too real. A yellow triangle pushed it's way out of the screen, it looked to be Bill Cipher himself but something was a bit weird about him this time, there was more to the demon's body this time. More came out of the screen, a full _body_ came out wearing a bright yellow suit lined with a brick like structure along the yellow, the inside of the suit was colored a deep black. On the triangle itself was a large grin and a top hat placed on the very tippity top on the point but no eye to be seen. The large body glided over dipper finally ending its journey out of the TV, the cold black hands still placed on the boys face. Dipper looked up in shaking fear at the body. "B-Bill..?" After he said the demon's name, the upper center on the triangle spread apart displaying an eye with no pupil. The body stayed levitated keeping a gloom and weight onto Dippers nerves. "Bill." Dipper said again managing to push out more clearly this time. A black streak crawled down from behind the eye to form Bill pupil, he blinked a few times to make sure everything was in check looking around the room with a wide grin paying no attention to Dipper. Dipper gained back some confidence standing a bit taller. "Bill!". Bill stopped looking around and his eye shot down staring Dipper straight in his own small inferior two eyes. He felt a rush of anxiety followed with another weight on his nerve but so much heavier. He soon felt like he couldn't breath the weight moving to his chest pushing it apart and forward like Bill almost wanted to rip his heart out. Then that's when it hit him, his heart pounded, the words of the demon lisped out of his mouth, it was soft but ready to kill. "Hello, Dipper." Dipper woke up on the floor his journal in his face flipped to a page where a faint scribble of Bill was on it. He sat up the book dropping into his lap. He had no idea what just happened not sure if it was really did happen or just the book crushing his nose so he couldn't breathe, but then again he was a _Dream Demon_. Dipper slowly reaches his hands to cover his cheeks looking down at the book giving him a small sense of comfort. "Was it real?" He sat on the floor for the rest of the night not bothering to go back to sleep until the next morning.


End file.
